Lightstorm Entertainment
Lightstorm Entertainment is the production company of writer, producer and director James Cameron. 1st Logo (1993) Nickname: "The Bowman" Logo: Scrolling in the credits, we see the letter "A" above a stylized drawing of a man with a bow and a lightning bolt as an arrow. Below it is the stacked text "LIGHTSTORM", "ENTERTAINMENT" and "PRODUCTION" and the copyright disclaimer "© 1993 Carolco Pictures Inc./Pioneer LDC, Inc.". Trivia: The bowman logo appears in the Entourage episode "The Boys are Back in Town", in which a plot point is Emily being hired by the Lightstorm company. FX/SFX: None, unless you count the scrolling of the credits. Music/Sounds: Just the closing theme of the movie. Availability: Ultra rare. It often appears at the end of the "Making of" feature on the Terminator 2: Judgement Day: Special Edition Laserdisc release. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1994) Nickname: "The Bowman II" & "The Steel Bowman" Logo: On a black background, we see the stylized bowman from the previous logo zoom in, now in steel. The words "LIGHTSTORM ENTERTAINMENT" flash in below. FX/SFX: The logo zooming in. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the trailer. Availability: Rare. Only seen on the trailer for True Lies, as it was likely a placeholder logo used for the trailer. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1994-present) Nickname: "The Bowman III" & "Seizure Bowman" Logo: On a black background, several lasers, lights and firework-esque explosions shoot upwards towards the camera above a steel structure. The structure zooms back slightly to reveal that it is the stylized bowman from before, then upwards and to the left. It eases out and as it shines, "LIGHTSTORM" flashes below the bowman, and "ENTERTAINMENT" appears below. Variants: *The logo is still on Solaris. *There's a short version that features only the name flashing below. *A still version of the logo appears on the Nintendo DS port of James Cameron's Avatar: The Game. FX/SFX: The lights, the camera, the company name appearing. Impressive for 1994, and still looks amazing over 20 years later. Cheesy Factor: Only one problem: the laser/light explosions can induce seizures. Music/Sounds: A quiet, but powerful orchestrated fanfare. There are violin sounds throughout. When "ENTERTAINMENT" appears, there is a chime that reverberates for the duration. A portion of the theme shows up in the climax of True Lies (the movie on which this logo made its debut, along with the 1994 20th Century Fox logo). The music was composed by Brad Fiedel, best known for composing the music for the first two Terminator movies. Availability: Seen on True Lies (the first film to have this logo and the then-new 20th Century Fox logo) and Strange Days. The short version is seen on trailers and James Cameron's Avatar: The Game. This logo doesn't appear on Titanic or Avatar. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The dramatic content and the lights could get to some, and this would be especially horrible to a person with epilepsy. None for the still version. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Closing Logos Category:Intro Logos Category:Debut Logos in 1993 Category:1993 Logos Category:1994 Logos Category:Logos